


Hot, Sticky, Sweet

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Izzy is saucy, Jace is a mean tease, M/M, Simon is Clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Simon can be a little clumsy, but this time it's honestly not his fault. Surprisingly, Jace doesn't seem to mind.





	Hot, Sticky, Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.

Developing a crush on the ridiculously hot guy his best friend had been dating had been one of the more inconvenient things in Simon’s life. It made clubbing nights like this a tad bit awkward for him.

But, he could at least make himself popular with getting drinks, since he didn’t dance. Or at least, he had been popular until right now... and hadn’t he been proud that he had remembered everything because seriously, why couldn’t people just drink beer, or maybe a shot of tequila or two? But no, here he was, carrying six glasses, four of which contained either straws or paper umbrellas or both, and someone bumped into him from behind.

“Fuck!”

Simon managed to keep a hold of four of the glasses, but two made a break for it. One shattered on the floor, but the second one...

Now Simon stared in horror as Jace’s tight, white tank-top was clinging to his abs, soaked with something sticky and blue-greenish that looked like ectoplasm. And not only that. The glass had landed in his lap.

“Shit... oh shit...” Simon hastily put the remaining glasses down and quickly produced a pack of tissues (his eyes didn’t agree with fog machines).

“Shit shit shit...” Mortified, Simon dabbed at the green stains on Jace’s shirt.

“Simon.”

“Man, I’m so sorry... I am so sorry!”

“Wasn’t your fault.” Jace got up, looked down at himself, and plucked at the shirt.

“Still, I am so sorry. I can give you a lift home to change.” He flashed Jace a nervous grin. “Designated driver, remember?”

“Can you stop that?” Jace pushed his arm away. “A tissue isn’t doing any good here.”

“Yeah... sorry.”

“Besides,” Jace said, with a smirk, that made Simon’s stomach heat up and flutter, “if you wanted to touch me inappropriately, you could have just asked.”

Simon stared at him, face glowing, mouth opening and closing like a dying fish’s.

“But I definitely need to get out of that shirt.” The smirk widened as Jace pushed past him.

Unable to close his mouth, Simon stared at him, dimly aware of the snickering and giggling around him.

“You coming?” Jace lifted his eyebrows, tilting his head which made his bangs fall ever so enticingly into his eyes.

“Uh...”

“I guess he will, eventually!” Izzy called out.

“But...” Simon felt his face burn. “Driving...? Home, I mean?”

“We take an Uber,” Izzy said. “Get Jace and his sticky shirt out of here.”

“But...”

“Jace is waiting!”

“I’ll be back!” Simon thrust out a finger at her. “Designated driver and everything!”

“Whatever,” Izzy replied with a saucy grin.

Surrendering to his fate Simon turned around, and followed Jace out of the club. He was one hundred percent sure that Jace didn’t normally walk like this, with his hips swinging like that, but hey, he definitely wasn’t complaining.

He just about remembered to text Clary, asking if they could maybe take an Uber after all, but it was a near thing.


End file.
